In Bloom
by LunarFlowerAngel
Summary: Lillian is in for a roller coaster ride as she moves to Bluebell Village and meets a certain handsome florist. Cam x Lillian


**CHAPTER ONE - BLUEBELL**

I honestly never knew what I would be getting myself into when I decided to leave my village and start my new life as a farmer. I left with a heavy heart, but that sadness turned into a spark of hope as I convinced myself that everything would turn out all right. But I never expected to encounter two figures when I arrived at the peak of a large mountain. The figures became more distinct as I grew closer, to find an intimidating but beautiful woman and a well-dressed man waiting for me.

"Ah, welcome!" the man spoke in a burly but gentle tone, a smile forming as he gazed at me.

"You must be Lillian, correct?" the woman asked soon after, a smile of her own appearing on her face.

I nodded in response to the woman's question, a bit too nervous to speak aloud. The woman seemed to smile brightly now, pleased with my silent response. She opened her mouth to speak, but the elderly gentleman beat her to it.

"Excellent! I am the mayor of Bluebell Village, down to the left. The name's Rutger, pleased to meet you! I'm sure my village is the perfect place for you!" he spoke with such enthusiasm that it made me feel welcome to this strange land.

The woman glared furiously at Rutger, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me, but Konohana is much better for this young girl!" she hissed, then turned to me to find a surprised expression on my face.

She cleared her throat and stood straight from her crouching at the elderly male, then shared a nervous smile. "Forgive me for my sudden outburst. I'm Ina, mayor of Konohana Village, down to the right." she introduced.

I smiled in return and nodded at both adults, still feeling slightly uneasy at the already tense atmosphere. I could see that there was some sort of grudge or rivalry going on between the two mayors, and it made me wonder what was going on. But I put the thought aside for now, as I realized that I had no idea what the villages were.

"Sorry for asking, but would you mind telling me about your villages?" I asked, feeling rather timid for a strange reason. I usually didn't mind being around people I never knew, but the tension between the two made me uncomfortable.

"Ah, yes! Of course!" Rutger spoke. "Let me explain Bluebell to you first! The people of our village base their lives off our livestock. Varying from chickens to cows, our animals are life-long companions! They provide excellent milk and eggs, as well. Of course, our animals aren't the only ones that make Bluebell unique! Our villagers are most welcoming and friendly to newcomers!"

I nodded with wonder, trying to hold back my laughter at Ina's visible annoyance with the man. Rolling her eyes, she glanced to him from the corner of her eyes, growling lowly from deep in her throat.

"Please, Rutger…" she mumbled to herself then turned to me with a smile. "Now, let me explain Konohana. Our village bases itself off our crops. They are a huge money maker and a great provider for food. Konohana is very unique when it comes to our life style and it's special buildings. It has a very peaceful and quiet atmosphere, and our villagers are also very welcoming!"

Both villages sounded very interesting to me, to be quite honest. Bluebell seemed a bit more modern and Konohana appeared oriental based off the image in my head. They both seemed like the perfect place to live, but I never realized I would make such a hard decision. Both mayors looked at me eagerly, then Rutger opened his mouth to speak.

"I apologize for burdening you with such a thing, but I'm afraid we must ask you what village you choose to live in." he spoke, a smile gracing my lips.

Both mayors were extremely welcoming and understanding, but it was still very difficult to make such a choice. I glanced at each mayor with careful eyes, then looked down at the ground under my feet as I began to think. I was always told to follow my gut, or so in my father's own words, so I decided to do just that.

"I've made a decision," I spoke, catching both mayors by surprise as they glanced at me with wide eyes. "I've decided to live in Bluebell."

Rutger smiled wide at my choice, while Ina seemed disappointed and shocked. I gave her an apologetic smile but she shook her head in understanding, surprising me with a sweet smile.

"What's done is done. If you ever change your mind, you're more than welcome to live in Konohana." she spoke, then turned to leave, back to her village.

I felt terrible for disappointing the woman, but I didn't regret my choice. I've always been a lover of animals, every since I was a little girl. It was my dream to become a farmer that mainly become involved with livestock, and Bluebell seemed perfect for me.

Rutger strode smoothly towards me with a smile on his face, eyes warm and welcoming. "If you're ready, we'll start heading to Bluebell! Follow me please!"


End file.
